Clarissa Fray de A à Z
by Bellesakura
Summary: Une série de 26 drabbles, tous centrés sur Clary ! Différents points de vue de la part des personnages, humour, amitié, amour et liens de la famille sont au rendez-vous ! Les personnages ne se limitent pas à ceux cités.
1. Clary (A)

_Bonjour ! Bienvenue sur mon premier recueil de drabbles sur The Mortal Instruments ! Vu que c'est la première fois que je poste sur ce site, je ne comprends vraiment rien... M'enfin, on va faire avec ! _

_Le principe de ce recueil est simple : il possèdera 26 chapitres, un pour chaque lettre de l'alphabet. Chacun concernera Clary, mais d'un point de vue différent à chaque fois. Je voulais me lancer dans une histoire singulière, et j'espère finir !_

**_Attention ! Petits risques de spoil !_**

_On commence avec Clary et la lettre __**A**__ !_

* * *

Je me sentais trahie. Jace n'y était pour rien, mais c'était plus fort que moi.

Frère.

Mon frère. Je m'étais toujours considérée comme fille unique l'annonce de son lien de parenté avec moi m'avait fait l'effet d'un coup de poing. J'avais eu l'espoir de vivre la parfaite amourette avec un garçon simplement parfait. Car oui, c'est le type dont toutes les filles rêvent. Il a le sens de l'humour, il est parfois arrogant et sûr de lui. Il sourit, et la façon dont il le fait exprime son bonheur. Il n'a pas peur.

Je l'envie.

Mais je l'aime aussi.

* * *

Voilà, 100 mots pile ! J'espère que cela vous a plu, et à plus tard !

La prochaine fois, Alec avec la lettre **B **! Des idées du mot ?


	2. Alec (B)

_Bon-dour ! Nous voilà au second drabble de ce recueil, cette fois-ci du point de vue d'Alec !_

* * *

**B**_oulet - Alec_

Cette fille est inutile.

Elle s'incruste dans notre groupe, et colle Jace comme une _sangsue_. Isabelle en a fait sa nouvelle Barbie, et je dois avouer que c'est encore pire que dans mon imagination.

C'est un boulet.

Et pour ne rien arranger, c'est la fille de Valentin. Le seul avantage à cette situation ; Jace et Clary sont frère et sœur. La place est libre, et je ne me gênerai pas pour la prendre. Profitons tant que c'est encore chaud. Et tant pis pour elle, elle n'aura qu'à pleurer sur l'épaule de son rat.

Pour un peu, j'aurai eu pitié.

* * *

Pour ceux qui veulent vérifier, cela fait bien 100 mots ! Pour le prochain, Simon avec la lettre **C **! Chuss~


	3. Simon (C)

_Hello ! Voilà le troisième "chapitre" de ce recueil qui portera cette fois sur Simon avec la lettre __**C **__!_

_Oh, au fait ! Merci pour la review de __**Guest**__, ça me donne du courage ! En effet, je trouve moi aussi que le fandom français est un peu vide... Alors, si vous aimez Mortal Instruments et que vous appréciez l'écriture, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre !_

_Allons-y !_

* * *

**C**_opine - Simon_

C'était d'abord une inconnue. Ses grands yeux noisette m'ont fixé pour la première fois à trois ans, lors d'une porte ouverte de notre maternelle. On ne s'était jamais croisé avant, et, dès lors, nous ne nous sommes plus jamais quittés.

Elle est passée de nouvelle à copine.

Mais, au fond de moi, je savais très bien que je voulais plus. Je voulais qu'elle soit mon amie, ma confidente, toujours là pour moi. C'était égoïste. Et _ça _a fini par arriver. Elle s'est entichée d'un blondinet suffisant.

Un seul coup d'œil eut raison de moi.

Elle était follement amoureuse de lui.

* * *

Ouuuh, Simon est jaloux ! La prochaine, c'est Isabelle et la lettre **D**... Qui trouvera ?

PS : Reviews ?


	4. Isabelle (D)

_Hellow~_

_Vous allez bien ?_

_Comme prévu, voici le chapitre 4 ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**D**_ébraillée_**_ -_** Isabelle

Quand Jace nous l'a ramenée à l'Institut, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais faire une crise cardiaque. Elle ne prenait même pas soin de ses vêtements ! Les accords étaient affreux, et les nuances, à vomir.

J'ai aussitôt pris le cas en main. Un bon shampoing –peut-être une nouvelle coupe ! –, de nouvelles fringues piochées dans mon placard, et une heure après, Clary la débraillée s'était transformée en Cendrillon du Pandémonium. Elle avait d'ailleurs fait tourner plusieurs têtes, y compris Jace. Je jubilai comme une reine, j'avais réussi !

Je porterai cette fierté toute ma vie, j'en suis persuadée.

* * *

Voilà la première impression d'Isa' au sujet de Clary, d'après mon interprétation. Reviews ?


	5. Valentin (E)

_Hey ! Voi_c_i le chapitre 5, sur Valentin et son avis sur sa "précieuse" fille. J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

**_Guest_**_: Merci pour le review, je suis heureuse d'avoir correspondu aux attentes, Isabelle est un personnage étrange à cerner, et donc à incarner, mais je pense avoir réussi à obtenir ce que je voulais !_

* * *

**É**_tonnante - Valentin_

On disait souvent que les enfants ressemblaient aux parents. Celui qui a dit ça était sacrément intelligent. Après tout, Clary n'était pas ma fille pour rien. Elle possédait l'élégance, le charme et la beauté de son père. Et les yeux de sa mère.

Il en fallait bien des deux côtés.

Mais, je ne l'aurai jamais imaginée en train de défendre Jace avec tant d'ardeur. Dans ses yeux, une flamme si familière brillait de toutes ses forces. Elle aurait misé sa vie pour sauver celle de Jonathan.

Et ça, c'était inattendu de la part de ma _fille_.

Elle m'étonnera toujours.

Toujours.  
__

* * *

_**Je hais vraiment Valentin...O.O La prochaine fois, Max avec la lettre F ! Review ?**_


	6. Max (F)

_Hey ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre de ce recueil ! Il est du point de vue de Max, et de l'arrivée de notre chère Clary dans sa vie. J'espère que cela vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**F**_illette - Max_

La première fois que Max vit Clary, il fut surpris par le regard brûlant que Jace lui lançait. Il n'avait jamais été comme ça.

En premier temps, il alla se terrer dans l'épais canapé de cuir ; elle l'intimidait.

Puis, elle lui fit un de ces sourires dont elle avait le secret, et sa peur s'envola. A travers cette expression, il avait perçu son caractère enfantin, joyeux.

Une vraie fillette.

Et elle lui avait plu. Il n'avait jamais vu Jace aussi ouvert depuis bien longtemps. Ça lui avait manqué.

« -Hé, tu resteras toujours avec nous, hein ?

-Évidemment. »

* * *

Un des caractères de Max que l'auteure n'a pas vraiment beaucoup abordé durant les deux premiers tomes -n'ayant pas encore lu le troisième livre, je parle peut-être pour rien...- et que j'ai arrangé à ma sauce ! J'espère que cela vous a plu, et à la prochaine avec Jocelyn et la lettre G. Review ?


	7. Jocelyn (G)

_Hello ! Voilà le nouveau drabble, je suis désolée du temps que j'ai pris à le sortir, et j'espère être plus disponible !_

* * *

**G**_affeuse - Jocelyn _

Clary avait toujours été maladroite.

A cinq ans, elle avait renversé le beau vase Ming de Jocelyn, et s'était écrasée dans les morceaux. Un séjour à l'hôpital guérit les blessures, mais la mère de la jeune fille gardait un mauvais souvenir.

Seulement, non content d'être inattentive, elle contrôlait rarement ses mots.

Cela posait d'ailleurs souvent des problèmes. Combien de fois rentra-t-elle chez elle, un bleu sur le bras ou sur la figure...

Or, depuis quelques temps, Clarissa rentrait, le sourire aux lèvres et un air malicieux brillant dans les yeux.

Il y avait une raison.

Cette raison s'appelait Jace Wayland.

* * *

Jocelyn adore sa fille, et même si on ne la voit pas beaucoup dans les livres, je pense qu'elle a un lien particulier avec Clary.

_Je vais avoir City of Glass pour Noël ! Trop trop pressée :3_

_A la prochaine ! Review ?_


	8. Aline (H)

_Voilà la lettre H avec Aline. Je me demande vraiment si je dois continuer ce recueil, étant donné que les reviews n'affluent pas des masses. Enfin, je n'arrête pas pour autant, j'espère juste que des gens lisent et aiment ce que je fais. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**H**_ilarante - Aline_

_« Je n'y suis pour rien, ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé. »_

Aline était sidérée.

C'était si rare de la voir étonnée que ses amies s'inquiétèrent pour elle. La jeune fille ne régnait pas sur le lycée pour rien… Implacable, insensible, bref, la parfaite chef de file.

Elle connaissait Clary depuis la maternelle, mais jamais elle ne lui avait fait un coup pareil.

Et la rousse qui pouffait dans son écharpe, l'air espiègle.

Aline avait souvent du mal à supporter cette fille, car elle possédait une beauté singulière qu'elle jalousait.

Hilarante.

Clarissa Fray était vraiment une fille _hilarante_.

* * *

_I hope you enjoy it ! _A plus tard !

Review ?


	9. Jace (I)

_Hellow ! Avant de passer au neuvième (déjà !) drabble, je voulais remercier les reviewers (?) pour les commentaires. _

**_Melli-Chou : _**_Contente que cela t'ait plu, c'est vrai que j'ai du mal à trouver des fiction (Moi qui suis une partisane du Clace, quelle déception de ne pas en voir plus souvent !) structurées, avec un minimum d'orthographe... En tout cas, merci infiniment de commenter, c'est vraiment la récompense des auteurs !_

**_K. Sawyer :_**_?_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**I**_lluminée - Jace_

Ses mèches folles lui tombaient négligemment dans les yeux, et, comme ça, Clary lui donnait juste envie de se jeter sur elle et de la couvrir de baisers.

Il connaissait toutes ses petites manies.

Par exemple, elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure quand elle était stressée ou réprimandée.

Mais le tic préféré de Jace resterait celui qu'elle utilisait uniquement avec lui, quand il baladait sa main sur son bras, retraçant ses runes sombres. Ses pupilles plongeaient dans les siens, des étoiles brillaient au fond de son regard, et il résistait rarement.

Après tout, il devait être aussi illuminé qu'elle l'était.

* * *

Je pense que celui-ci restera un de mes préférés. _I hope you enjoyed it !_

Reviews ?


	10. Jeremiah (J)

_Hello ! Ça va ? Voici le point de vue de Frère Jeremiah, j'espère que cela vous plaira !_

**P'tite Poulette** :_ Merci beaucoup pour le review, et oui, tu as raison, Clary et Jace vont troooop bien ensemble !_

_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive~_

* * *

**J**_eune - Jeremiah_

Elle respirait la santé et la bonne humeur.

Frère Jeremiah n'avait pas vu cela depuis bien longtemps. Enfermé dans la cité Silencieuse, il ne sentait plus les rayons du soleil sur sa peau, ne voyait plus la lune à son apogée.

Il était seul.

Il y avait des fois où les liens dans ses lèvres le brûlaient, et il se rappelait sa condition de Gardien, et tout recommençait.

Elle, elle brillait comme un astre. Comme l'étoile dont chaque Terrestre a besoin pour vivre, comme un sourire.

Clary était si jeune, et elle respirait la vie.

Elle brillait comme la vie.

* * *

Ce drabble, je l'adore particulièrement, j'ai réussi à ressentir les émotions de Jeremiah, et il semble assez nostalgique, ce qui donne absolument ce que je voulais. En bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé et... Review ?


	11. L'étrange serveur du Pandémonium (K)

_Coucou ! Noël s'est bien passé pour vous ? Voilà le nouveau drabble qui concerne le serveur du Pandémonium. Ce n'est pas vraiment un personnage de l'histoire mais il y avait des choses à dire ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**K**_ir - L'étrange serveur du Pandémonium_

Une jeune fille s'assoit au bar du Pandémonium. Elle commande un Kir.

Elle a les yeux bouffis, ses mèches rouges ébouriffées lui tombant sur le visage.

Le serveur n'ose pas lui demander ce qui ne va pas, elle parait si triste.

Après tout, il reste l'étrange serveur du Pandémonium.

Il lui apporte sa boisson, et elle semble enfin s'apercevoir de sa présence.

Elle remercie l'homme et plonge la tête dans ses bras.

La musique si bruyante lui apparaît si loin, si sourde, maintenant.

Elle veut disparaître.

L'étrange serveur du Pandémonium est là pour servir du Kir.

Et beaucoup d'autres choses.

* * *

Je l'aime bien, celui là :3

Je vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes et... Review ?


End file.
